


Seek and Ye Shall Find

by LuckyPenny36



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bentley has a sense of humor, Crowley and Aziraphale working ‘together’, Crowley and Consecrated Ground, Crowley is good with kids, Cute is a four letter word, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sibling challenges, Teddy Bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-01-29 06:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyPenny36/pseuds/LuckyPenny36
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale pay a call at a children’s hospital on the way back to the Bookshop, but things get complicated.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Cute

It was just supposed to be a quick stop on their way back to the Bookshop.

A brief visit to the hospital, a few angelically inspired prayers for healing, and they would be back in the Bentley and on their way again. Until Aziraphale tried to walk into the lobby and saw the colorful chairs and tables, the shelves of picture books and the large almost offensively cheerful aquarium filled with tropical fish.

“Are you okay, Angel?” 

“Of course I am. I am a Principality, Guardian of the Eastern Gate. I can handle this.”

Crowley knew he wasn’t, but he also knew this wasn’t the time to ruffle his Angel’s feathers, not even a little bit. He had just picked Aziraphale up at Heathrow after an extended business trip to Israel and the angel was being uncharacteristically close-mouthed about how the trip had gone.

“Is that why you’re stopped in the doorway? People are starting to stare, Aziraphale. What now?”

“I don’t suppose you could do it Crowley? I’m really very tired and it is just a quick in and out, you’ve done it before, loads of times.” Aziraphale was really warming to his subject now, his eyes wide and pleading. “Please? I’ll do whatever you want tomorrow.” He stared at Crowley for a long moment as if willing him to say yes, then slowly and deliberately batted his eyelashes at him.

It was too much for Crowley. “Enough! Let me get this straight. There’s too much CUTE in here for you, Principality and Guardian of the Eastern Gate, so you want ME, the original SERPENT from the Garden of Eden to perform a miracle in a FUCKING children’s hospital. I don’t do CUTE. I’m a Demon! To me, CUTE is a four-letter word. CUTE is your job, Angel.” 

“You KNOW how awkward I am with children, especially sick children. This last week was hard enough, unspeakably hard in fact, babies playing with deadly weapons, blowing each other up, and all in some misguided attempt to please HER. PLEASE, I’m begging you. If we mean anything to each other, just do me this one small favor right now, Crowley… without any more questions.”

“Alright, alright. Go wait outside. Where exactly do I find the kid anyway?”

“Second floor, fourth door on the left, room 236A. She’s about seven. Th…”

“DON’T.”

“Don’t what?”

“Don’t thank me. Just get outside and keep an eye on the Bentley while I get this over with.”

Aziraphale pressed his hand quickly, mumbled something under his breath that might have been thanks, and bolted with unseemly haste for the door they had just entered.

Crowley looked around. There was a lift at the far end of the room, surrounded by bright motivational posters and a group of anxious looking humans staring at the display.

He started over, hoping to slip into the lift at the last moment, then stopped. The huge bouquet of pink balloons bobbing in the hand of one of the taller would-be lift passengers was a dead giveaway. The kid looked barely sixteen, and not even for his Angel was he going to endure a lift ride with a pubescent, anxious, new father. No way. He would just have to find the stairs.

He scanned the lobby again.

No stairs.

Not even a doorway marked Staff Only. He could have pulled that off, Staff Only. But no, there was just the offensively bright lift, whose doors were just now sliding open, and a huge glass door marked plainly Emergency. Damn. He shoved his way in just as the doors slid closed again and plastered himself against them, leaving as much space as he possibly could for the other passengers.

It wasn’t enough. Balloons bounced around his head, nearly knocking his sunglasses from his face, and an absolutely humongous teddy bear bobbed it’s head in time with the Muzak. At least he only had to endure it for two floors, though it seemed more like 50.

On the second floor, Crowley sprung through the doors like a projectile, and, satisfied that no one else wanted this floor, gave the lift a gentle push on it’s way to speed the departure of all that PINK. He straightened his sunglasses, indulged in a quick sinewy stretch, turned to his left and started counting doors. 

Chapel.

He went back and counted again.

Room 236A: Chapel.


	2. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley confronts consecrated ground and Aziraphale collects a challenge of his own in the garden.

Room 236A: Chapel.

He went back and counted a third time. Maybe it was all just some weird illusion, and the Chapel sign really belonged to 236B?

Nope – there was no sign next to 236B, just 236A: Chapel with several small symbols after it.

What on Earth was his Angel playing at? Sending him to perform a quick in and out miracle on consecrated ground really? He was a Demon, the original Serpent, he wasn’t supposed to go in there, at least not to do anything, well… nice. It didn’t matter that the space didn’t belong to any one religion. Non-denominational didn’t mean unconsecrated, not hardly. The tiny room was full to bursting with desperate prayers, all the more so because the patients here were mostly children.

Crowley ducked into 237A, marked Staff Lounge, and plowed into a young resident with her first cup of strong, scalding hot, coffee. 

“What the…” She reached for a pile of paper towels and shoved them into his hand. His shirt was steaming gently, sending waves of coffee scented mist wafting through the room. “This is the Staff Room. Did you get lost or something, sir?”

Crowley dabbed at his shirt absently. He really didn’t have time for this. “Yes, that’s it lost. I’m looking for the…” He stammered, hardly able to even get the word out, “Chapel.” 

She smiled, and poured herself a fresh cup. “You want 236A. It’s just across the hall.”

<>

Aziraphale was doing his best to wait patiently by the Bentley. At present, he was contemplating exactly which pastries he was going to indulge in when they got home and how to convince Crowley to get a cat. Not some big messy dog that would need lots of walks and eat lots of food, though if he was honest a little exercise wouldn’t exactly be a bad thing for either of them, not really. No he wanted a cat, a nice calm library cat type, marmalade tabby or calico, to prowl among the shelves and curl up on his lap. He had no idea how he would convince the original Serpent that having a cat around was a good idea, but for right now it was enough to contemplate how nice it would be to have Something more than Crowley’s terrified houseplants to welcome them home. So Much more pleasant than mulling over the unmitigated failure of his most recent venture in Israel. He would never forget the screams. Or the endless crying of children for parents who would never return.

So much crying, so much death. He clutched his head in his hands. It was all too much, too real. The wrenching, shaking sobs seemed to echo through his mind and the small yard, but that was all a world away, back in the deserts of Israel. 

Except that it wasn’t. A child really was crying, here and now, under the heavy wet English sky, and nearby too from the sounds of it.

He stood up and stared at the hospital door, willing Crowley to return.

Nothing. The Demon was obviously taking his time with his mission of mercy. There was nothing for it, but to attempt to quiet the din on his own. Crowley must never find out, and if he failed again, he would just have to… well he didn’t know precisely, what work was there for an out-of-work Principality anyway? 

He gave the Bentley a quick reassuring pat and a promise that he really would be right back, certainly before Crowley returned, and loped off to find the source of the racket. Since the hospital garden was hardly bigger than your average economy flat, it didn’t take long. 

After only a few moments, he found the small boy howling near the shrubbery by the sluggish excuse for a fountain. Both he and the garden had clearly seen better days.


	3. Big Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale picks up an unexpected challenge of his own.
> 
> “Do I have to?”

Ethan wasn’t supposed to talk to strangers. Not that he talked to anyone much, being only just 4 and very shy. Still there was always Teddy to talk to, about life and grown-ups, and how hard everything was. Only last week they made him take that awful medicine, and why, just some miserable old runny nose. Ethan never understood why they made such a fuss about it, if he had to choose, he’d take the runny nose any day. Only now, Teddy was lost and Ethan was all on his own, and everything was just too, too hard.

Aziraphale picked up the well-worn Teddy and stared at it. Barely more than a faded scrap of blue flannel held together with threadbare stitching, it looked ready to fall apart at any moment. And yet from the sound of his howls, it was clearly a very dear companion to the boy.

“Is this yours?” As much as he wanted to ignore the boy until Crowley came back, he just COULDN’T. After all, maybe Teddy would be enough.

Ethan nodded.

Aziraphale held out the bear and stood perfectly still as only an Angel with millennia of practice being patient can. Slowly, Ethan stood up and approached him just long enough to snatch Teddy from his hand. Then he retreated to the shrubbery and carefully inspected every inch of the bear for any sign of injury or ill-treatment. Only after he was satisfied that no injury had befallen his closest friend in the endless minutes they had been separated, did he look up. Straightening the clean white doctor’s coat that had suddenly appeared over his usual anachronistic attire, Aziraphale smiled brightly to hide his own nervousness. It would never do to let the boy see that. He was an Angel after all; he was supposed to be good at this stuff.

“What’s your name son?”

“Mmmrpmh.” Ethan buried his face in his bear.

Aziraphale knelt down to the boy’s level. “I’m sorry, but I didn’t quite get that. What did you say your name was?”

The boy lifted his head and squeaked, “Ethan.” As soon as he finished speaking, he ducked his head back into the bear.

“Ethan, what a nice strong name, for a big brave boy. Pleased to meet you Ethan, I’m Ezra. How old are you, three?”

Ethan shook his head.

“You’re not only two, a big boy like you?”

Ethan shook his head again.

“You can’t be four already?”

Ethan puffed out his little chest and treated Aziraphale to a quivering smile, then nodded.

“You are four. Wow! What’s a big boy like you doing crying by yourself all alone out here? Aren’t you supposed to be inside?”

Ethan hung his head.

“You’re not sick are you?”  
Ethan shook his head, no. Then, his lower lip quivering, he started to cry once more.

“Teddy’s not sick, is he?”

Ethan stared up at him like he thought this man was clearly a few blocks short of a tower.

“Well, if you’re not sick, and Teddy’s not sick, then what are you both doing here?”

Ethan frowned for a moment, then slowly pantomimed rocking Teddy back and forth with a big goofy grin on his face. He kept it up for several moments, before hugging the stuffing out of Teddy hard once more.

Aziraphale nearly laughed in spite of himself. “I see. You’re going to be a big brother. Well, Ethan, that’s a big job, and you’d better get started right away.”

Ethan stared up at him, eyes round. “Do I have to?”

“Absolutely you do. Nobody can do the job like you can Ethan. Come on, let’s go inside together.” Aziraphale held out his hand.


	4. Stalling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Crowley pulled a black and white teddy bear out of a non-existent back pocket and shrugged.”
> 
> Our clever demon is stuck, caught between venturing onto consecrated ground and breaking his promise to his beloved angel. What to do?

Crowley reached out for the door, then pulled his hand back. This just wouldn’t work. He couldn’t go in there, not even for Aziraphale, but he couldn’t leave the angel waiting forever. He glanced down the hall quickly. Seeing it at least momentarily, mercifully empty, he stuck his fingers in his mouth for a moment to cool them, then tried again.

The door swung shut with a solid thump, mocking him. He’d made it a little farther that time, but still not far enough.

After a few tense moments, the door creaked open and a young man peered out. “Did you need something?”

Crowley took a step back, the young man’s clerical collar removing any lingering doubts he might have had about the purpose of the room. He couldn’t quite bring himself to apologize for interrupting, he was a demon after all, but perhaps this young man could be useful. “Perhaps you could help me. I’m looking for Callie Bailey or someone from the Bailey family. I was told they might be here.”

The young man stepped into the hall and looked him up and down, closing the chapel door firmly behind him. His calm steady gaze took in Crowley’s sleek black leather jacket, tight, artistically faded black jeans, well-polished shoes, and ubiquitous sunglasses. Not exactly the picture of a typical visitor to a children’s hospital. “And you are?”

Crowley pulled a black and white teddy bear out of a non-existent back pocket and shrugged. “AJ Crowley, a friend.”

“Nick Johnson, hospital chaplain. Nice bear. That’s interesting, I thought I had met most of the Baileys’ friends.”

“I just got into town and heard the news. I don’t check messages much on my annual vacation to Israel.”

“I see. The Baileys were here. You just missed Callie and her parents. Kennedy Bailey is still here and her Uncle Matt. Should I tell them you’re here or do you want to come in?”

Crowley hesitated, frowning. Aziraphale’s assignment applied to the entire Bailey family – as far as the assignment went, access to any family member would be enough. Less than 50 feet away were two representatives of the Bailey family. Sure Callie was the primary objective, but Aziraphale had been clear that any blood relative would do in a pinch. He was so close to finishing this whole uncomfortable business and getting back to his beloved… Bentley. If only they were in any other room – but they weren’t. They were in the chapel, and he had better not let himself indulge in a thorough demonic curse about _that_. He didn’t know where the rest of the Bailey family had gone, and he doubted very much that Nick Johnson, chaplain, had any intention of telling him.

Oh he could have tempted the man into telling him easily enough, but according to the Arrangement, unless explicitly required by orders from Head Office, mixing demonic and angelic activity just wasn’t something they did. It made things too well… messy. Not that he minded a little mess per se, in a properly demonic cause, but he wasn’t willing to risk his friend*… his partner*… his relationship with Aziraphale over something as trivial as a moment’s inconvenience.

“I do want to talk to them, really, but…” Crowley hesitates again, then shoves the bear at the young man. “I really have to… I mean, would you please direct me to the restroom first?”


	5. Siblings and Teddy Bears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little lost boys are returned, blessings are finally delivered, and teddy bears in their wake, Crowley and Aziraphale escape at last.
> 
> “ In the end, he’d had to resort to demon slippers...”

“Of course.” The young charge nurse scurrying out from behind the counter looked profoundly relieved. “There you are, Ethan. Your parents and baby sister are upstairs, let’s go.”

Ethan froze, clinging to Aziraphale’s hand and shrinking away from her.

Bending down to scoop the boy up, Aziraphale strode purposefully toward the lift.  
“Come along, young man, let’s go meet your baby sister. You have work to do.” 

“Thank you Doctor.”

Aziraphale plastered a smile on his face as he set the boy on his feet in the lift. Ethan shyly smiled back, clutching Teddy close, as they rode in silence to the nursery floor. As they reached the door, Aziraphale knelt down. “Go on now son, go meet your baby sister. I’m sure your mom and dad have been worried about you.”

“Do I have to? I don’t want to give her Teddy.”

“Give her Teddy? Absolutely not. Teddy is yours.” Aziraphale smiled, pulling a small, soft, cream teddy from his pocket and handing it to the boy. “Here, now she has her own Teddy. See?”

Ethan hesitated only a moment before snatching up the proffered bear and trotting over to show it to his grateful mother. His dad lifted him onto the edge of the bed and they swallowed him up in a big bear hug. Muttering a soft angelic blessing under his breath, Aziraphale hastened to leave, desperate to get back to the Bentley and certain Crowley would be there before him.

<>

Kennedy stared out the window, twisting and untwisting her shirt in her hands.

“Uncle Matt?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you going to stay this time?”

“I’ll stay to the end of the week Kennedy. Then I have to go.”

“Why do you have to go so soon? Can’t you see we need you?”

“You’ll be ok without me Kennedy. You have Callie. You have your parents.”

“If you leave, you might never see Callie again. You saw the look on Dad’s face just now. She’s not getting any better, Uncle Matt. It’s only a matter of time. Already she’s too weak to stand on her own for more than a few minutes.”

“While there’s life, there’s hope, Kennedy. I’ll stay as long as I can, but Aunt Sophie and Cousin Leah need me too.”

<>

The sparkly black and red beads Kennedy had braided into his hair bounced and twirled, catching the light as he slunk back to the lift. Thank Somebody, that whole uncomfortable business was done. He’d lurked outside the Chapel for what felt like hours, just waiting. In the end, he’d had to resort to demon slippers, conjuring a thin insulation between his feet and the consecrated ground of the chapel. It didn’t do the job at all well, his feet hurt and _itched_ terribly, but they hadn’t actually smoked, well not enough to give him away anyway, and Kennedy had the bloody blessing bear. Callie would have an easy passing now and Kennedy would hold her family together. The Baileys would be okay. They would heal.

Crowley didn’t actually miracle himself back to the Bentley, though he certainly didn’t waste any time in getting there. The car was empty, damp and shining in the moonlight haze. His snake eyes sparked dangerously as he scanned the area. “Aziraphale! Aziraphale! Where the heaven are you, Angel? You send me to manage your bloody miracle in a fucking Children’s Hospital, and you can’t even look after the blasted Bentley properly! I got bloody burnt for you, for Heaven’s Sake.” 

Just as he was building up to exact some proper demonic vengeance on the nearest available target, there was a faint popping sound… and Aziraphale was in the passenger seat. His oh-so-exasperating angel just appeared, all of a sudden, exactly where he should be, straightening his bloody tartan bow tie and looking for all the world as if he had indeed been waiting patiently in the car the whole time. Then, as if it were mocking him, instead of it’s usual steady repertoire of Queen, the Bentley produced a medley of light classical music for strings the whole way back to the shop.

Minutes later, the tartan bow tie landed unceremoniously in the corner, forgotten as the Serpent and the Principality collapsed in an exhausted, ecstatic heap of demonic and angelic limbs. Neither brought up the incidents at the hospital. Even immortal beings have secrets, especially from each other.


End file.
